Their Special Day
by Batwoman
Summary: Murdock and Briana Stockwell are back, and this time it's their big day.


Title: Their Special Day  
>Author: Batwoman<br>Rating: T - Het

Timeline: Takes place after season 5, about 2 years after the Black Star story.

Feed Back: always welcome. : ) Either onlist or email: aaaahbatwomanrun yahoo . com (no spaces)

Archived: , LJ

Disclaimer: I don't own Face, BA, Murdock, Hannibal, Stockwell, the Abels and anyone else I'm forgetting. I'm just playing with them and will put them back unscathed when I'm done.

Author's Notes: I had started this story in 2011, the same year I started writing my book. I had most of this written before I put it aside. I hadn't decided to publish it until recently. Getting back into my book (which I had put aside the same year I started writing it) I gave this a second glance and decided to post it. This has not been betaed, so any mistakes are all mine. I hope they are minor and don't detract from the story.

Description: Murdock and Briana Stockwell are back, and this time it's their big day.

February 1990

It was a cold, winter day in February, four days before Valentine's Day. Snow covered the ground outside making it look like a winter wonderland. Inside the small church, Briana stood in her wedding dress, looking out the window as she took some time to be by herself to calm her nerves. She didn't know when she was more nervous, the night Murdock slowly dropped down to one knee to propose to her, or today. The soft rap at the door broke her of her reverie. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me," Face said.

Smiling, Briana said, "Come in."

Face opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. He took in the sight of his friend; her beaded ball gown had lace accents with lace sleeves and a drop waist. She wore her hair pulled back in soft, romantic curls; her veil was attached to the comb that held her hair in place. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she murmured. "You look handsome, as always."

Face gave her one of his patented dazzling smiles. "Why thank you." His black tuxedo sported tails and he wore a black bow tie and cummerbund with a red rose bud pinned to his lapel, Briana opted not to match the men's cummerbunds and ties with the ladies dresses, feeling she wanted a more classic look for her wedding day.

"So what brings you here?"

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Face pulled out a slip of paper and passed it to Briana saying, "I came to give you this."

Taking the paper in her hand, Briana unfolded it and silently read the note. "Love ya," was all it said, causing her to smile.

Face watched her closely as she read the note and couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile. "How is he," Briana asked.

"Nervous. How are you?"

"The same."

Placing a comforting hand on her back, Face said, "Well, it will be over before you know it."

"Speaking from experience," she teased.

"Oh, so Murdock told you about that, did he now? Did he also tell you about the time he wore a wedding dress and walked down the aisle during a wedding?"

"No, but you did."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"When did I tell you?"

"At Murdock's bachelor party, you don't remember?"

"No, I had a few drinks but..."

"A few drinks? Face you were so drunk you called me at two in the morning and told me about all the times Murdock dressed in drag during missions, starting and ending with the wedding dress. I didn't think you were so drunk that you don't remember it. What were you drinking?"

"We started with beer then had a few Sakes and after that it's all a blur."

"No wonder you don't remember anything. And you wonder why I locked you in the safe house after I bailed you out."

"I'm just glad we didn't have to bail you out when that Neanderthal took a swing at you." 

"Just be glad there was a room full of witnesses and that I didn't swing back, but just kept him from getting hurt by everyone there."

"Yeah I did not want to have to explain to your dad why we were all there."

Briana chuckled, "He's not that bad."

"To you maybe, but to us..."

"He put a roof over your heads, didn't he? He got the army off your backs, didn't he?"

"Well yeah, but he wasn't the most pleasant man to work for."

Briana sighed; she didn't think anyone on the team still harbored ill feelings towards her father. "Face, you have to understand where he was coming from. He was trying to keep others from going through what happened to the Black Stars." Briana took him by the hand and led Face to the couch, motioning for him to join her on it. She carefully arranged her elegant dress, not wanting to wrinkle it, as she sat down. "Face you saw me at my darkest and I mean that literally. You saw what I was like as a Black Star, and you know what happened on my last mission for the CIA. Can you honestly sit there and tell me that my dad was so bad to work for when you know he did it to save others from going through what we went through."

Face thought it over a moment, she was right, Stockwell's methods weren't great but they prevented more people from losing their lives like Briana did. "Come on Face, no holding grudges."

"No, it wasn't that bad."

"Briana! You're wrinkling your dress," Patricia Stockwell said upon walking into the bride room.

"That sounds like my cue to exit," Face said, standing from the couch. He gave Briana a hand to help her stand.

"Face, thank you."

"Any time. Did you, ah, have anything you wanted me to pass on to Murdock?"

"Nothing you'd want to give him," she said, giving him a mischievous smile.

"You're right, with a smile like that, I'd rather not pass anything on to him."

Patricia was busy fussing over Briana's dress, brushing the back of it to remove any wrinkles she saw. Briana merely opened the folded piece of paper in her hands to reread the note, smiling in anticipation of marrying the love of her life.

As Face walked through the church he passed General Stockwell in the hall.

Hunt's smile faded when he saw the younger man. "Is anything wrong," Hunt asked.

"No, nothing wrong. I was just delivering a note from Murdock."

Hunt nodded in understanding, "How is she, Lieutenant?"

"Nervous, General," Face replied.

"Well, it will be over soon."

"I'll pass that on to Murdock, he's nervous too," Face quipped.

"Those two are the last people I expected to be nervous on their wedding day."

"Yeah, nerves of steal those two." Face checked his watch and said, pointing to the room the others were in. "I'd better get back."

Face strolled through the church, pausing briefly in the foyer to scan the arriving guests. He flashed a dazzling smile to the maid of honor and two bridesmaids as they chatted with the incoming guests.

After shaking hands and saying "hi" to a few friends, Face made his way into the sanctuary to the room the men were waiting in. Candelabras lined the walls, and were placed by the alter fitted with long taper candles. The candles were lit and the flames flickered in the softly lit room for the couples' twilight ceremony. Small bouquets of flowers adorned the candelabras and pews along the center aisle, with tulle swaged from pew to pew. A large flower arrangement adorned the table the unity candle was on. Frankie stood at the doors to the sanctuary greeting guests, asking if they were on the bride's side or the groom's side, to seat them. Face scanned the seated guests as he walked through the room, he smiled when he saw some old clients that turned into friends, Rick James, Boy George, C.J. Mac, as well as Amy, Tawnia and her husband, among Murdock's friends both old and new."

Face casually strolled into the room where Murdock, B.A. and Hannibal were in as they waited for the ceremony to start.

Murdock looked up from the floor at the sound of the door closing. "How's she doin' Faceman?"

"Just as nervous as you, buddy," Face replied, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Did she give you anythin' to give me?"

"Only a smile that scared me. I don't even want to know what she would have had me pass on to you."

Murdock chuckled; he loved her wicked sense of humor. "You're right, you don't want to know what she would have done."

Hannibal had been standing off to the side, keeping an eye on his team while he listened to the quartet playing in the sanctuary. Glancing at his watch, he found the wedding was going to start soon.

A few minutes later, Pastor Scott walked in and announced it was time to start. Murdock took a deep cleansing breath before he strolled over to follow the clergyman out of the room. Face, B.A. and Hannibal stepped in line and followed the men to the sanctuary.

The men stood at the front of the sanctuary looking towards the front until the music changed. When the string quartet started playing Canon in D Minor, they turned towards the back door and watched as the bridesmaids began to slowly walk in. They wore red tea length dresses and carried a bouquet of white roses. Face smiled to the women as they made it to the front and strolled to their assigned spots. The guests smiled as the young flower girl and ring bearer walked in side by side. When they saw Briana stand at the doorway next to her father, they all stood.

Murdock smiled at Briana's little cousins as they walked up to the front and stood where they had been instructed to stand, the little girl with the women and the boy, by the men. He had been looking down suddenly over taken with a wave of nerves, as Briana began her slow trek up to the front of the church. Feeling Face's hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw his bride floating towards him. She looked beautiful in her white dress, carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Dearly beloved it is with great pleasure that we gather today to witness the joining of two hands, and two hearts in holy matrimony. These two people, Briana and Henry, have fallen in love so deeply, so completely, that today, they make a bond, a sacred covenant before God, whereby their hearts, their bodies, and their souls shall be united as one in marriage for the rest of their days.

Briana and Henry's respective families, together with their friends, each represent a circle of love. A circle of love where members care for, and nurture each other, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. Today, Briana and Henry join their lives together to make a new circle of love, one that overlaps with, and is made stronger by those from which it has emerged. You have been invited here because of their special relationship with you, to witness the creation of this sacred bond."

The words of the minister barely registered with Murdock, he stared at Briana happier than he'd ever been.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known.

And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

Briana was so happy she could burst; she glanced at Murdock and smiled from ear to ear. When their pastor introduced the song the musician was going to play, Briana tore her eyes away from Murdock to find Paul McCartney walk up and stand next to the piano while Linda McCartney sat behind the piano. "Murdock," she gasped, reaching for his arm.

Murdock wrapped his arm around her waist as the former Beatle said a little something as he situated himself with the guitar.

"When Murdock called me and asked if I would perform today he said there was one Beatle song that seemed to have been written for them. In talking with Murdock, he told me about being in the military and his time in Viet Nam. He also talked about his time after the war and his new life with Briana."

As Paul began strumming the opening bars to "In My Life", tears stung Briana's eyes.

_"There are places I remember_

_All my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places had their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all"_

When her tears began to fall, Murdock reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the handkerchief he placed in there earlier in anticipation of Briana's reaction to his surprise. Pulling it out, he gently dabbed at the tears and then held her close during the song, wiping her tears as they fell.

_"But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

In my life I love you more"

There wasn't a dry eye in the house when the song ended; Paul and Linda went back to their seats. As the ceremony continued, the couple stood side-by-side as before, smiling giddily at each other.

"The covenant of marriage is one that can be entered into only by persons who are both legally and spiritually free to offer themselves to each other. Therefore, in the presence of God and in the presence of all of the witnesses here, I will ask Briana and Henry to state their intention. Briana and Henry, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in the holy state of matrimony?"

The couple responded in unison, "We do."

"Briana and Henry, please face each other and join your hands, and in so doing, join your hearts.

The pastor turned to face Murdock and said, "Please repeat after me:

I, Henry, take you Briana."

"Ah Henry, take you Briana," Murdock repeated.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," Murdock smiled.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold," Murdock said brushing his thumbs across her hands.

"To love and to cherish."

To love and to cherish."

'For better, for worse."

'For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

Murdock couldn't help but give her a small smile, "For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

Murdock fixed her with a knowing look and said, "In sickness and in health."

"From this day forward, until death do us part."

Murdock paused for a heartbeat hoping that day wouldn't come for a long, long time. "From this day forward, until death do us part."

The pastor turned to Briana and said, "Please repeat after me:

I, Briana, take you Henry."

Briana smiled and said, "I, Briana, take you Henry."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," Briana smiled.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

To love and to cherish."

'For better, for worse."

'For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

Briana smirked and said, "For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

Briana gave Murdock a grateful smile and said, "In sickness and in health."

"From this day forward, until death do us part."

"From this day forward, until death do us part."

The pastor turned to Face and asked, "Do you have the rings?"

Face reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a jewelry box containing the rings. He opened the box and held it out for the minister to first take Briana's ring then Murdock's.

"Lord, please bless these rings that Briana and Henry are about to exchange. May these rings forever remind them of their covenant with one another, as well as the circle of love they have publicly created here today. May their compassion and kindness for one another always be like these rings, with no beginning and no end. May the precious metal remind them of their precious commitment, and if either begins to tarnish, may they joyfully undertake the sacred duty to make it shine brightly again. May their relationship always be like these rings, separate but close, simple but beautiful. May these rings always belong to their hands, and their love always belong in each other's hearts. Amen"

The pastor turned to Murdock and said, "Please look into the eyes of your beloved, and place the ring, a symbol of your love for Briana on her hand, and say, "With this ring, I thee wed".

Murdock followed the minister's instructions, and repeated the words while sliding the ring on her finger.

The pastor turned to Briana and said, "Please look into Henry's eyes, and place the ring on his hand, and repeat after me, "With this ring, I thee wed".

Briana followed the minister's instructions, and repeated the words while sliding the ring on his finger.

The pastor stepped aside to allow the couple to walk up to the alter behind him, each taking a candle. Walking hand in hand, Briana and Murdock stepped up to the alter and they each picked up a taper candle. "In the calm of this moment, as you join together as husband and wife, having left the darkness to stand before the bright light that is the love of God, may the lighting of this candle symbolize the collaboration of two hearts that are united in one life"

With the unity candle lit, the couple each blew out their candle, placing them back in their holders and walked back to their previous places.

"Briana and Henry have chosen each other, declared their love and purpose before family and friends, and have made their pledge to each other, symbolized by the giving and receiving of rings. By virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of Virginia, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Briana slid her arms around Murdock's neck as he snaked his arms around her waist, drawing her towards him. He leaned down and gave her a romantic kiss. When the kiss ended, the couple turned to face the guests. Briana reached for her bouquet as their pastor announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my sincere honest and privilege to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. & Mrs. Henry and Briana Murdock!"

Some of the guests cheered as they all clapped, happy for the couple. They all stood as Briana and Murdock Breezed down the aisle, followed by the bridal party.

The couple stood in the foyer locked in an embrace when they're friends came out to join them. "Murdock... Paul McCartney," Briana said, still in shock from the surprise guest.

"That was my present to you," he said, smiling.

"But... the necklace you gave me yesterday..."

"Was a distraction. My real present was Paul McCartney."

"Congratulations you two," Patricia said, placing her hand on Briana's back.

The couple broke apart and Patricia hugged Briana as Hunt shook Murdock's hand, welcoming him to the family. Murdock's father took the opportunity to congratulate the couple as Briana's grand parents walked out to line up with the receiving line.

After the 100 guests had made their way through the receiving line, they milled about the lobby while they put their coats on to go outside. The couple laced their fingers together and stood inside the doors as they prepared themselves to make a quick dash outside before they posed for pictures.

"Ready," Murdock asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Briana grinned.

Steeling themselves to face the cold, they dashed out of the door before they could change their minds. Their friends and families showered them in rice as the couple carefully jogged down the steps and ran past the cheering guests.

The family and bridal party went back into the sanctuary to take pictures, followed closely by Briana and Murdock. The photographer had taken loads of pictures, some of Murdock and just the main team, some with Frankie as well as family pictures and various other bridal party photos. It was close to an hour later when the doors to the foyer were opened again and the small group emerged. The men had gone back to their room to gather their belongings and slip into their coats. The women made their way to the bride room where they did the same. Frankie waited for Briana by the limo so he could put her bag with Murdock's in the stretch limousine's trunk.

Face waited for the couple outside of the limo with a couple champagne flutes and a bottle of bubbly. He popped the cork and filled the glasses. The couple clinked glasses once for the camera before taking a sip of champagne. After the photographer finished, Murdock slid into the limo and placed his glass on the side table before helping Briana into the limo.

Handing her glass to Face, Briana gathered up her dress and stepped into the limo, allowing her husband to help her get settled. Once seated, Face handed Briana her glass and ducked his head to join the couple and the rest of the bridal party.

Briana's family gathered in the other limousine as the handful of remaining guests climbed into their vehicles. The limousine driver led the caravan of cars to the country club where the reception was being held. During the ride over, Briana leaned into Murdock, letting out a contended sigh. The wedding ceremony was over and she could finally relax. Briana glanced around the vehicle at her friends; Face was busy flirting with the single maid of honor while Murdock chattered away with the other two men. The two brides maids sat back and enjoyed the ride, never having been in a limousine before. Taking a sip of champagne, Briana closed her eyes a moment and let the day wash over her.

A short time later the limousine pulled to a stop in front of the building at the country club. The guests gathered their belongings and prepared to exit the vehicle, waiting for the driver to open the door. "You two go ahead," Face said, motioning to Murdock and Briana.

"You guys go first, I need a minute,' Briana said.

"Are you sure," Face asked.

"Yes. Go, we'll be right there," She replied.

Face nodded and stepped out of the limo, followed closely by the rest of the group. They made their way into the building, heading straight for the room set aside for the bridal party to shed their outerwear.

Left alone in the limo, Murdock turned to Briana and said, "Is somethin' wrong?"

"No, I just wanted a moment alone with you," she smiled. Briana leaned in and gave him a long, lingering kiss. When the kiss finally ended, the couple pulled back and looked at each other. "You know, there were times when I thought the CIA had taken away my life, so much so that I never thought I would ever meet anyone, much less get married."

"Ah'm so glad your dad brought you on board."

Smiling, Briana said, "me too." She placed a hand on his leg and gently rubbed, "Let's go in, I'm enjoying our time alone and if we don't get in there soon, I just might change my mind about the reception."

"Ah wouldn't mind if we jumped ahead to the honeymoon," he said, giving her a mischievous grin.

"I know you, but we should go inside. We can always duck out early."

"Promise?"

Smiling, Bree said, "Promise."

Murdock grinned as he stepped out of the limousine, holding onto his bride's hand.

A few minutes later the couple stood outside of the room their reception was held in. Their friends were standing outside waiting for them. The ladies had helped Briana remove her veil and bustle her dress after Murdock and Briana had walked into the room set aside for the bridal party. Boy George did the honor of introducing the bridal party as they walked into the room. The musicians invited to the wedding had graciously offered to entertain the couple and their guests that night. The guests were eager to get through the dinner so they could dance the night away to some of their favorite artists.

The night was one sure to be talked about for years to come; everyone had fun dancing the night away to great music. Everyone had so much fun that the party that the reception went on well past midnight. Even Murdock and Briana stayed until the party ended.


End file.
